Inu Yasha would make a great Daddy
by Lauren Williams
Summary: Well it is a story that is pretty much about Inu Yasha and this kid. Don't send me mean reviews!


Inu Yasha would make a great daddy  
  
Inu Yasha sat in the tree near the well. "Why did she have to go back, doesn't she know that finding the shards are way more important than some dumb test that she clams that she has," He mumbled. Just then his demonic ears picked up the sound of a girl crying. He jumped out of the tree and followed the sound. As he went deeper into the forest it got louder until he could see a small figure up ahead.  
  
It was a little girl; she had dark jet black hair that swayed near her waist, beautiful golden colored eyes like his, even though he could smell that she was human, and a nice pink dress on. She was the one who was crying, normally he would call the small child a brat but not now, now he felt different about the kid. He approached her and could see that she had a small cut on her wrist and was bleeding, and then he sensed a demon nearby. He ran up to the kid and gathered her in his arms. He leaped into the air and took off. The child was now crying into his chest and was holding on for dear life, "I won't drop you," Inu Yasha told her. She looked up at him and hugged him near the waist, "They killed my mommy and daddy," she mumbled even though with his ears he could hear her. "Who did" he said in a very calming voice, he asked. "A demon," she said, with that Inu Yasha felt his heart go out for the kid. "Oh," was all he said.  
  
He flew around for a while and then he landed by the well. He was going to take her to Kagome's time; she would know what to do with the child. He stood her up on the ground and looked into her eyes. She looked at him and gasped, "You are a demon," she cried. "Yes but I promise not to hurt you," he said. "What is your name little girl," he asked. "Mayu," she sniffled. "Ok then Mayu lets go meat a friend of mine, she will be able to help you," he said out sending his hand. She took it and he lifted her up onto his waist. She held on as Inu Yasha jumped into the well and came to modern Japan. She still clung to Inu Yasha tightly. Inu Yasha walked through the streets getting a lot of looks. Then he remembered that being a demon was weird in this time, he quickly flattened his ears the best that he could and tried to not let people see his eyes. "What is your name?" she asked. He looked down, he had almost forgotten about the kid, "Oh it is Inu Yasha," he said. She looked up and smiled at him.  
  
He finally found Kagome's house, he knocked on the door and Kagome's mother answered. "Hello," her mother said in a not to inviting voice that made the small child shiver. "Is Kagome here?" Inu Yasha asked. She gave him a look, "No," she said plainly. "Do you know where she is?" he asked. "Yes but there is no way that I am going to tell you," she said. "Fine," Inu Yasha said sniffing the air. Then he nodded and went off, "You better leave her alone dog boy," Kagome's mother called out. He ignored her.  
  
"Who was that Inu Yasha-chan?" The girl asked. "My friend's mother, she does not like me as you can tell," he said. She giggled, "What is so funny?" Inu Yasha asked not seeing what is so funny. She just started to laugh more, then all of a sudden she got quite and said, "Inu Yasha will you let me stay with you sense my mother and father are dead?" he looked at her, he really wanted her to stay, he liked her, she was very cute and nice to him. "We'll see," he said. She hugged him and said quietly, "please do not abandon me." He looked at her once again but her friendliness was all sad now, he felt bad thinking that it was his fault but before he could apologize he caught Kagome's sent. He followed it to a big theater that said "Cinema." "She is in there," he said triumphantly. Mayu looked up and said, that place is big you won't loose me will you?" "No of course not," he said.  
  
They entered the place and Inu Yasha caught her sent again, he followed it to a room that said, "Lord of the Rings." He opened the door and was frightened by the loud sound in the room. He went to grab his ears but stopped realizing that if he did he would drop Mayu. She hung on to him for dear life. "Let's find Kagome and get out of here," he whispered. He went up and down the rows until he found her, she was near the front. Inu Yasha put Mayo in a seat and told her to stay, "I have to hold my ears when I am down there and I want to know where you are, so please stay" he said. She shook her head to show that she would stay put.  
  
Inu Yasha trudged down the isle with his ears plastered to his head and his hands covering them. He found Kagome with some of her friends, he sat down behind them and tapped Kagome on the shoulder. She turned around, "Ahhh" she screamed. "Shhh" is what she got from everyone including Inu Yasha whose head was now throbbing. Kagome was so mad, "SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT" she screamed. He was crushed into the ground. Mayu ran down to Inu Yasha and tried to pull him up. She started to cry, "No Inu Yasha you have to be ok you promised that you wouldn't abandon me." She sobbed even more now. Kagome did not know what the hell was going on but noticed that she did slam Inu Yasha pretty hard. Mayu picked Inu Yasha's head up and put it on her lap and slowly stroked his white hair. Kagome was really confused, one who was this little girl, what was Inu Yasha doing here, and three how could she have hurt him so much? Kagome's friends were now backing up away from her, they were scared "no guys you have nothing to worry about. I can only hurt him," she said. Now Mayu stood up and assumed a fighting stance, "You hurt my only friend now I will hurt you," now Kagome was scared, "No don't please," she said. Mayu backed down, "Ya, ya what ever just help me here with Inu Yasha-chan," she said.  
  
As Kagome pondered what to do Hojo came in. "Hojo-kun can you help me here, my friend a passed out and I was wondering of you could help me get him back to my house," she said very quickly. "You did this to him," Mayu reminded her. Hojo came over, "Sure you do not want to go to the hospital he looks pretty bad," he said pulling him off a seat that he crushed. Hojo was right Inu Yasha was bleeding in many places and was having labored breathing. She knew that there was no way that he would ever be able to forgive her for this one, he will probably kill me when he wakes up, she thought to herself. "No Hojo-kun that is ok, all he need is rest and relaxation." She said.  
  
He pulled Inu Yasha and placed him over his shoulder. As he was about to leave when a sharp kick to the back of his knee hit him and he stumbled down, dropping Inu Yasha as he did so. They all turned to see Mayu there looking rather angry, "Leave Inu Yasha-chan alone, if I have to I will take you all on," she said tears forming in her eyes. Kagome didn't understand, Inu Yasha had said that he hated kids why did he form a bond with this one? She went up to the little girl slowly and said, "I am a friend of Inu Yasha, who are you?" "I am Mayu and Inu Yasha saved me from demons," she said. Kagome thought for a while and then said, "Did he take you into a well?" Yes," the girl said. "Oh I understand so did Inu Yasha mention any friends that he has here?" Kagome asked. "Yes we were coming to see her about me," Mayu said. "What about you?" Kagome pressed more. "Well my parents were killed by demons and Inu Yasha said he knew a friend that could help me and him so we went to the girls house, but her mother was mean to Inu Yasha and he had to leave. Then he said that he smelt her in here so we went in here. Then he told me to sit over there so he would not loose me while he went to go get the girl in the front of the movie theater. Then I heard a scream and I saw him fall, so I ran over to him and he was pressed against the ground looking hurt. That made me said." She said and then noticed that almost everyone in the movie theater was listening. "Oh," Kagome said feeling sorry for the girl.  
  
"My name is Kagome and I am the girl that Inu Yasha was talking about," she said. "How can I be sure you are the one that hurt him," Mayu said clinging on to Inu Yasha's hand for dear life. "A well I live in the house that he took you to early, that was most likely my mother that got mad at him. I could show you my house if you want. And also I want to help him, I did not meant to make him get hurt I really didn't, now I want to help him and if you let my friend Hojo take Inu Yasha there I promise that you can come with me to see him." Kagome said trying to convince the small girl to let her help him. "Ok but I will tell Inu Yasha everything later," she said, Kagome did not understand her but just nodded and lifted the small girl up. Hojo once again picked Inu Yasha's motionless body and hoisted him up over his shoulder and then they went to Kagome's house.  
  
"Mother can you get me a cold washcloth and some cold water," Kagome called out as she entered the house. He mother came in to ask what was wrong but her face turned nasty when she saw Inu Yasha had found Kagome. "Why did you bring him here," she asked. "Mother he had saved my life many times and I kind of well slammed him into the movie theater ground and hurt him so I am going to let him rest here," she said. "And who is that," her mother asked pointing to Mayu. "My name is Mayu, why were you mean to Inu Yasha?" she asked. "What," Kagome's mother was amazed that the kid would talk to her like that. "You heard me you were mean to Inu Yasha on purpose and I want to know why," she stated getting angry. "Well . . ." Kagome's mother was at a loss for words. "Think before you act mother," Kagome chimed in. "Oh well it was an accident?" she said trying to cover up. "Fine," the small child said and then she did something that now one would have expected she said, "Feh." Kagome had to suppress a laugh, she was so like Inu Yasha. "Excuse me a Kagome he is not light," Hojo chimed in. "Oh ya bring him to my room, upstairs second door on the left," she said going to get the cold water.  
  
Hojo laid him on the bed and that was when he noticed his ears, they were like dogs ears. Even if he looked passed the ears this boy did not look human, he had fangs and wow. Hojo placed his hand on the weird boys forehead, it was hot. "Kagome hurry," he called out. Instead of Kagome he got little Mayu, "Is Inu Yasha going to be ok?" she asked. Hojo looked her strait in the eye and said, "I don't know," he said remorseful. Mayu went up to Inu Yasha and climbed into bed with him and snuggled against his chest crying a little. Kagome came in, "What did you do Hojo-kun?" she asked. "I told her the truth," he said rather blatantly. "You told her that he was going to die didn't you, he is not he is much stronger than you might think." She said feeling sorry for Mayu. She went over to Inu Yasha and washed his forehead, how could she have hurt him so much, he was normally fine when she did this. Now he was confusing her, "Come on Inu Yasha we are not done with our quest you can't leave now," she said.  
  
After about and hour Hojo left and that left Mayu and Kagome to take care of Inu Yasha because Kagome's mother refused to help. All of a sudden Inu Yasha woke up; he felt Mayu's little hand in his, "Mayu are you awake?" he asked. Mayu lifted her head, he could tell that she had been crying because her eyes were all red and puffy. He tried to sit up but laid back down because his head hurt. "It's ok Inu Yasha I found your friend for you she is sleeping over there in the corner of the room," Mayu said pointing to a sleeping Kagome. "Are you hungry?" Inu Yasha asked. "A little I haven't had anything sense I was with my mommy," Mayu said sounding a bit sad. Inu Yasha picked her up and started to walk to the kitchen making sure that he was quite as to not wake up the rest of the household. He made some simple Instant Ramen because that is all he knew how to cook.  
  
Kagome woke up to find that Inu Yasha and Mayu were not in bed. She walked out and to the kitchen where she heard little sounds coming from. She looked in to find Inu Yasha making soup for little Mayu. He was working so hard and looked to cute. She entered the room, "Felling better Inu Yasha?" she asked. "No not really but Mayu was hungry and you were sleeping so I decided to make her some dinner." He said with a satisfied smirk. "I'm sorry Inu Yasha it was just that I do not get a lot of time to me and all of my friends so I was angry when you showed up and that is why I did what I did." She said. "It is ok Kagome I understand, I wouldn't have come but it was just that I did not know what to do with Mayu," he said. He looked over at the small child happily eating her Raman. "Well Inu Yasha I think that is was very sweet of you to think of the child over yourself." Kagome said, these words sent chills up Inu Yasha's spine. "All done Inu Yasha- chan," Mayu said. "Ok kiddo lets go to sleep," he said outstretching his arms to she could jump in. She did and they went up stairs, he laid Mayu in the bed and went to go and sit in the corner. "Why aren't you going to sleep with me?" she asked. "Not tired," he answered. "Oh can you lay with me until I fall asleep," she asked in the most sweetest voice that he had to give in. "Fine," he said and laid down next to her. She was asleep within minutes. He got up and left the room, Kagome was outside the door. "Inu Yasha you might dough it but you would make a great father," she said with a smile and then left.  
  
The next few years were tough for Inu Yasha he had to search for the shards and look after Mayu. Of course Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were big helps but Mayu always liked Inu Yasha as a father. One day eight years sense he had found her she was ready to go, "Bye Mayu," Kagome said with a hug. "Bye Mayu-sama," Miroku said in the most respectful voice that he could manage because if Inu Yasha caught him trying to hit on Mayu he would be dead. "Bye, Bye," Shippo said as she hugged him. "Bye" said Sango who had never really gotten attached to her. Then it was Inu Yasha's turn, they all knew that this would be hard on him even though he did not show it. "Bye, Bye my little Mayu," he said picking her up like he did when she was a little girl. She laughed, "Bye, Bye my Inu Yasha-chan," she said, she never did outgrow calling him that but he never minded. And with that she was gone, off on her own journey. Inu Yasha missed her so through the years but it was all good when Kagome and he had a child of there own, and what else did they call it but Mayu, in memory of that special little girl that captivated all of there hearts. 


End file.
